Alien Atler
Alien Atler (アトラー星人 Atorā Seijin) ''is an alien and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Alien Atler is very deceptive, cruel and likes herself a lot. She has a lack of empathy towards humans, viewing them as lower than dirt and would prefer them being turned into statue so that she can add to her collection of statues she makes. She likes creating black flowers as well and usually can get cocky sometimes during battle. With that said however, she is more willing to accept defeat if things aren't going her way. History Debut: A Most Petrifying Plan It was a nice and very quiet day at Waianae. No clouds out in the sky, the sun was up and there wasn't too much activity out. Seemed to be a pretty lazy day so far. Then however, a blue orb of light then flew down from the sky, heading down towards the city. Right away, things looked bad as it began to emit some cold air. As the blue orb then made it's way the city it then flashed; changing into a more humanoid, reptilian monster form. Alien Atler raised up her claws and then got to work. Alien Atler then chased off a few civilians before then blasting down energy blasts down at some people, turning them into statues. Alien Atler then picked up the statues and put them down in a different area safely, putting her "trophies" away. She then began to wreak havoc into the city, looking for more people. Suddenly, Atler was slammed into from behind; making her fall face first into the ground and eating dirt; Gamera had arrived. Alien Atler rolled over before then getting back up; her eyes glowing cold blue and looked at Gamera, she then got into battle position. Alien Atler then charged, leaping up and performing a flying kick against Gamera. Gamera staggered back form the attack; returning with a slash across Atler's face and a backhand smack. Alien Atler was hit, staggering back. She then fired some finger beams at Gamera's area, creating some minor explosions around him then sweeping it up towards him. Gamera blocked the lasers, returning fire with his plasma fireball. Alien Atler was hit by the plasma fireball, her left arm is torched a bit. She then ran up and rapidly punched against Gamera before then ramming at his side. Gamera was hit by the flurry of punches, dodging to the left, avoiding the ram but slamming shoulder first into Atler's left side; Alien Atler tanked the hit. She then blasted a strong energy missile at Gamera's chest. Gamera tanked the energy missile, bleeding a bit though. Gamera then ignited his fist in plasma and slamming it into Atler's face; causing a minor explosion to happen. Alien Atler was sent flying back against a few buildings. As Alien Atler got back up, Gamera then blasted a plasma fireball against her; Alien Atler blasted an energy missile at the same time as the plasma fireball. The two blasts explode, causing some smoke to arise and obscure both kaijus vision. Alien Atler then charged up energy, firing her "Light of Fear" attack against Gamera; it being a energy beam at missile strength against him. Gamera fired his plasma fireball in retaliation; the two blasts creating another big explosion. Suddenly, the fire around the area is suddenly absorbed into Gamera at rapid speeds; the flames ceasing. Alien Atler shrieked, shooting her finger beams at Gamera, they hit at him like energy bullets almost. Gamera then glowed a brilliant red, narrowing his eyes as the energy snakes into his throat; Gamera was hit by the fingers, but returned with a plasma fireball that was 150% normal power, striking Atler hard and sending her flying against a few buildings. Alien Atler then charged and attempted one last strike, but Gamera was now stronger and she had began to run out of energy. Gamera then rapidly fired out multiple plasma fireballs at Atler; sending her flying off-course. She then crash-landed down against the waters, defeating her. Gamera roared and was victorious. Upon Alien Atler's defeat; it was at that moment that the people she had turned into statues then began to revert back to normal; no longer petrified from Alien Atler's curse. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Alien Atler reappeared as part of Jiorugon's forces, in where she fought the two Ultramen Ultraman 80 and Ultraman Joneus along with Femigon, Zarkorr, and Kraa. Abilities * '''Light of Fear:' Alien Atler can fire missile-strength blasts of energy from the orchid from her chest. When it hit a target, they will turn into statues but this only had a small effect on Ultras, only freezing their legs due to their size. * Finger Beams: Alien Atler could fire thin laser beams from her fingertips. * Energy Missiles: Alien Atler could fire powerful blasts of energy from her hands. * Travel Sphere: Alien Atler can travel in a blue spherical orb. * Extraordinary Jumper: Alien Atler could jump up to very high lengths. * Human Disguise: Alien Atler can create a human disguise that looks like a normal human girl. Trivia * Alien Atler was originally set to debut along with Gokinezula and also would have partnered with Wangmagwi, but this was shelved. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Villains Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)